


Sit Still, Look Pretty

by KittyKat91x



Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKat91x/pseuds/KittyKat91x
Summary: Tony and Peter go lingerie shopping and fuck in the dressing room. (Side note, nothing to do with the song, it just worked, great song tho)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festivals Bingo April 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	Sit Still, Look Pretty

Tony held the door open and Peter brushed him as he walked past. This was one of Peter’s favorite stores, and he was glad Tony was able to come with him today. Normally Peter would shop alone or with MJ and then model his new stuff for Tony at home. He made his way to the back of the store, dismissing the sales girl with a smile and wave. Peter expected Tony to sit with the other boyfriends, but Tony had other ideas.

“I really like this one,” Tony murmured, holding up a pair of red lacy panties. Peter took them and added them to the basket he held. 

Peter browsed for a few more minutes, trying to ignore Tony. He valued the man’s opinion, but he also knew what he liked. Tony kept sneaking items into the basket and Peter just huffed. He knew Tony would get his way and Peter would walk out with thousands of dollars of lingerie. He wasn’t mad, per se. He just wasn’t with Tony for his money and sometimes hated the way Tony threw money at him.

“You should try these ones on, make sure they fit,” Tony said. 

Peter rolled his eyes and headed for the change rooms. He wasn’t surprised when Tony followed him into the room. He started to turn, but Tony held him in place, kissing the side of his neck.

“I thought I was trying this on?” Peter said.

“Hmmm, maybe you’re right.” Tony stepped back and allowed Peter to turn.

Peter pushed Tony back out of the room and quickly changed into one of the items Tony wanted him to try on. It was a black lace corset with a matching thong. He wiggled and jumped and realized maybe he should have let Tony stay, if only to help him get into the damn thing. When he finally got everything done up he adjusted the straps and then called Tony in.

Tony’s eyes travelled from Peter’s head to his toes, taking in the tight corset and how well it matched the black thong Peter had already been wearing.

“Versatile, I like that,” Tony murmured. His gaze kept straying to the little cutout above Peter’s navel.

“Alright, next one,” Peter said and pushed Tony back out the door.

He undressed and put the corset to the side before grabbing the next item. It was a hot pink teddy. It had several cutouts and straps and Peter knew it was going to be a bitch to get into. It took him ten minutes but finally everything was in place. He stood back and waited for Tony to come in, excited to see how Tony reacted.

It was better than Peter had expected. Tony’s eyes closed for a moment and Peter heard him groan softly. Tony’s eyes slowly roamed over Peter and the heat in them had Peter reacting. He was happy to say that the small amount of fabric was still enough to hold him even with the beginning of an erection. 

“Okay, okay, out!” Peter demanded. Tony didn’t move, which Peter had half expected. He pushed Tony out the door for the third time and fell back against it when it closed. 

Peter took a moment to will his erection away, surprised when he actually succeeded, then changed into the last item he had to try on. It was a sheer babydoll top in light pink. He put his original thong back on and called Tony in. 

“This is cute, but I really liked that last one,” Tony said. He reached forward and pinched the sheer fabric, pulling it away from Peter’s torso. “The hearts are cute, though, nice touch.”

Tony kept pulling the fabric away, twisting it in his fingers and Peter shivered at the feeling of it against his skin. Tony reached his other hand up and traced the outline of the heart over Peter’s left nipple, causing Peter to gasp. Tony kept playing with the heart until Peter’s nipple stood at attention, then he moved on to Peter’s right nipple and repeated the process.

“I wonder,” Tony began, before trailing off. The look in his eyes made Peter shiver in anticipation.

Tony dropped the fabric of the top and pulled Peter closer to him. He slid his hands around Peter’s waist, one hand reaching under the top and holding Peter firmly to his chest and the other trailing up to Peter’s neck. He pulled Peter’s head forward and kissed him, chaste at first, but soon pressing harder. Peter opened to Tony, allowing the older man to control the kiss. Peter wasn’t sure how far Tony was going to take this. They didn’t often have risky sex, but the look in Tony’s eyes earlier made Peter think they were headed in that direction.

Tony’s right hand fisted the hair at the back of Peter’s neck, holding his head in place while they kissed. His left hand slipped down to cup Peter’s ass. Tony pulled Peter’s asscheeks apart and groaned into Peter’s mouth. He must have felt the plug.

Then Tony pulled back. Peter thought maybe they weren’t going to continue after all. Tony looked around before spotting what he must have been looking for. He turned and sat down on the bench seat, and pulled Peter’s panties down. Then he undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down in one swift motion. Tony reached behind Peter again, pulling on the plug until it came free.

“Sit on Daddy’s lap, baby boy,” Tony demanded.

Peter was happy to comply. He situated himself in Tony’s lap, holding the bottom of his babydoll up until Tony freed it from his hands.

“Leave it, I like it,” Tony said. Then he lined himself up and pulled Peter down, impaling the younger boy on his cock. 

Peter couldn’t hold back his moan and his hand flew to his mouth.

“Uh uh, Petey, Daddy wants to hear you,” Tony said, pulling Peter’s hands away.

“But Daddyyy, there’s people out there,” Peter protested, still trying to keep his voice down.

“Don’t care,” Tony said. Then he lifted Peter by the hips and held him there while he started fucking up into him. 

Tony kissed Peter’s stomach through the fabric of the babydoll. He kept up a punishing pace and Peter was hard pressed to keep himself quiet enough to not get caught, but still let Tony hear him. The friction felt amazing and the soft fabric brushing against his skin with every thrust tickled in just the right way. Peter lost himself to the sensations. Tony felt so good inside him, hitting his prostate on every other thrust. 

“Fuck, Daddy, good, god,” Peter knew he wasn’t being very coherent, but he didn’t care.

Tony kept thrusting, holding Peter in the perfect spot. Peter knew he was getting louder and figured they were going to get caught. He wasn’t sure he cared at this point, Tony’s cock inside him felt too good. He was never very good at being quiet anyway.

Tony leaned down and suckled the tip of Peter’s cock into his mouth, not moving the fabric of the babydoll out of the way. Peter knew he was making a mess of it, knew the cashier would know what happened when she rang them up. He found he didn’t care much. 

Peter threaded his fingers into Tony’s hair. Tony looked up at Peter and their eyes met. Peter groaned at the sight, like he always did. He loved watching Tony suck him off. There was something so erotic about seeing Tony with Peter’s cock in his mouth. 

“‘M close, Daddy,” Peter slurred.

Tony sped up and sucked harder. It was like he wanted Peter to make a mess of the babydoll. Peter’s head fell back and he held Tony’s head, keeping it in place. Tony’s mouth was so hot and wet and Peter was so close. Tony pressed forward another few inches, engulfing even more of Peter’s cock in that tight, wet, heat. Peter’s super-hearing picked up the sound of someone’s heartbeat close enough that they had to hear what was going on in the dressing room. The sound of skin slapping was so loud to Peter, he knew the person outside the door could hear it too.

The knowledge that someone was right there, that someone knew what was happening, coupled with a harsh thrust from Tony was enough to tip Peter over the edge. He came in Tony’s mouth, covering the babydoll in his cum. He felt Tony come a moment later and he collapsed into Tony’s lap, with Tony’s cock still seated deep inside him. 

He looked down at the mess they had made of the babydoll and laughed.

“I guess we’re definitely buying this one, then,” Peter commented.

Tony laughed and nodded. Peter leaned forward and kissed Tony slowly but deeply. 

“Thanks Daddy.”

“Any time, baby boy.”

Tony slapped Peter’s ass, laughing when it jiggled, and Peter stood. They set their clothes to rights, with Peter changing back into the clothes he arrived in. When they opened the dressing room door, Peter wasn’t sure if he was relieved or embarrassed to see Happy frowning at them.

**Author's Note:**

> The teddy that Tony got so worked up about is this one: https://cutt.ly/nygXWJn  
> The babydoll is this one https://cutt.ly/NygXQi4


End file.
